Pensé que Podía Hacer esto Solo
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: El Príncipe Kurt Hummel se enamora de Blaine Anderson, un sirviente huérfano, quien afortunadamente devuelve sus afectos. Una noche Blaine desaparece, dejando sólo una carta con una explicación inverosímil. Años después se vuelven a encontrar, el segundo con dos hijos a cuestas. ¿Kurt se enterará del real motivo de su abandono en el pasado? *Traducción autorizada*
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Saludos Klainers!_

 _Les traigo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado._

 _Quiero agradecerle a **"ShanleenKinnJaskey"** por darme la autorización para traducir sus fics. _

_Pueden encontrarla en: " A_ _rchive of Our Own " con ese nick para leer más de sus creaciones._

 _._

 _Esta historia contiene Mpreg_

* * *

 **PENSÉ QUE PODÍA HACER ESTO SOLO**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 _Así que esto es el amor,_

 _Así que esto es lo que hace la vida divina_

 _Estoy radiante, mmm…_

 _Y ahora sé que la llave de todo el cielo es mía._

 _Mi corazón tiene alas, mmm…_

 _Y puedo volar_

 _Voy a tocar todas las estrellas en el cielo…_

 _(James Ingram, - So This Is Love -)_

 ***** . *****

.

Si le preguntas al Príncipe Kurt en qué momento se enamoró de Blaine, hijo de la ciudad de Anders, un sirviente en su castillo, no sería capaz de decirte. Después de todo, tenían muchas primeras veces juntos, y muchas últimas.

Se hicieron amigos a los catorce años, cuando Blaine fue asignado a la habitación de Kurt como su sirviente. Al comienzo ellos estaban conformes, eran simplemente interacciones agradables normales, pero luego comenzaron a hablar de música y el grupo de teatro que iba al castillo a veces.

Y todo floreció a partir de ahí.

Hablaban de todo y de nada, Kurt compartía los escándalos cortesanos y la intriga mientras Blaine le contaba los chismes de los criados y los acontecimientos locos en el mercado. Exclamaban por los escándalos de Lady Quinn y el escándalo de los demenciales nuevos uniformes para los guardias, de igual medida estaban satisfechos de haber encontrado finalmente a alguien que estuviese de acuerdo con sus pensamientos.

Kurt compartió su amor por la moda muchas veces, y finalmente en un día especialmente agradable, sacó sus bocetos para mostrarle. Le dijo a Blaine cómo deseaba a veces no ser el Príncipe y como podría sólo ser un sastre elaborando trajes para la nobleza. Se lamentó por el hecho de que su vida siempre le pertenecería al país en lugar de a sí mismo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Blaine era un huérfano cuando éste le reveló que también estaba ligado al Estado y sus deseos, al menos hasta que estuviese casado y atado a la familia de su consorte.

Ese día fue también cuando Kurt descubrió que Blaine se sentía atraído por los hombres, al igual que él.

 ****.**.****

Su primer beso fue en el decimoquinto cumpleaños del Príncipe. Durante las festividades en la noche los dos se escabulleron a un rellano de la escalera, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna a través de una ventana. Allí Blaine deslizó un pequeño paquete en las manos de Kurt. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo en voz baja.

\- No tenías que hacerlo. – Mencionó también en voz baja, con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Lo elaboré yo mismo, no te preocupes, pero te encantará, te lo prometo. – Exclamó con una sonrisa. – Por favor, sólo ábrelo.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió cuidadosamente el paquete, dejando al descubierto un pañuelo cosido, armado con muchos viejos trozos de tela que reconoció de sus proyectos con Blaine en el último año. El aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. – Es hermoso. –Murmuró.

\- Pero no es lo que realmente querías, ¿verdad? – Preguntó. Él lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, y sabía que éste había estado esperando algo más especial. Bueno, al menos pensaba que era lo que quería debido a la leve caída en su sonrisa en el momento en el que le dio el paquete. – ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Kurt?

\- Un beso. – Sopló, mirando a lo lejos, y luego se contuvo con un intenso rubor. – No, quiero decir… por favor, ignora eso, fue una violación grave de los modales. No quiero que te sientas presionado.

Blaine dio un paso hacia delante y puso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt, interrumpiéndolo con eficacia. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Susurró, y luego presionó suavemente los labios del chico con los suyos.

 ****.**.****

Ese invierno el Príncipe le dijo a su papá que él no se sentía atraído por las chicas, y que le gustaban los chicos.

El Rey se limitó a asentir. – Vamos a tener que encontrar un portador entre los nobles, entonces. – Le recordó que él quería que siguiera su corazón y se casase con un hombre al que amase. – Voy a enviar cartas a los otros Príncipes y a los nobles de nuestro país, incluso a nuestros aliados para encontrarte un esposo. – Dijo, y luego le dio un abrazo medio torpe antes de irse.

Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que ya había encontrado a alguien.

 ****.**.****

La primera vez que cualquiera de ellos dijo "Te amo" fue a los dieciséis años de edad, en las vacaciones de verano. Kurt había contraído una enfermedad y estuvo confinado a su cama, y Blaine fue asignado a su habitación para ayudar al _sanador_ Nick a cuidarlo hasta que recuperase su salud.

Aquel trabajo consistía en asegurarse de que Kurt no vomitase por encima de todo.

Blaine sostuvo un paño frío en la frente del Príncipe y frotaba su espalda mientras éste se inclinaba sobre el cubo, devolviendo su almuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme de esta manera que va más allá de la llamada normal del deber, Blaine? Realmente no tienes que hacerlo. – Dijo Kurt en medio de un gemido cuando otra bocanada de bilis volvió a subir.

\- Porque… – Blaine tartamudeó. – Bueno, porque te amo. Te amo Kurt, y sé que este no es el más romántico de los escenarios, pero he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo y no puedo resistir más.

Cuando el Príncipe no respondió, se quedó sin habla ante el hecho de que su amor no era correspondido. Al parecer, lo tomó como un rechazo porque se apresuró a decir palabras que sonaron forzadas y apresuradas. – Me disculpo Kurt si no te sientes del mismo modo, si pensaste que esto era sólo un coqueteo, entonces entiendo, quiero decir…

El chico lo interrumpió, inclinándose hacia atrás y mirándolo, aunque el temblor y el vómito minimizaban el efecto del mismo. – Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso, Blaine. Esto nunca fue un mero flirteo. Te amo. Y sí, aunque me gustaría que esto hubiese sido más románti… – Se inclinó hacia delante para vomitar de nuevo, y el pelinegro se apresuró en ir a su lado con un paño frío recién humedecido y una sonrisa comprensiva.

Kurt no podría haber deseado un enfermero más amoroso.

 ****.**.****

Luego, en las profundidades del invierno, hicieron el amor por primera vez. Al caer el resplandor, Kurt respiró el olor de la piel de Blaine, y sonrió más feliz de lo que había sido durante toda su vida. No podría haber un hombre más feliz en todo el mundo en ese momento. (Excepto, tal vez, Blaine).

 ****.**.****

El castaño Príncipe le propuso matrimonio, (en palabras por lo menos) durante el siguiente verano, unos pocos días antes de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Los dos estaban sentados juntos en su cama, Blaine admirando un par de bocetos suyos cuando Kurt sacó el anillo, una simple banda de plata. Incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Blaine miró el anillo y su boca se abrió.

\- No puedes casarte conmigo. – Balbuceó, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la sortija. – No soy un hombre noble.

\- Bueno, no ahora, por supuesto. – Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. – Pero cuando me convierta en Rey puedo cambiar la ley. Mi padre me dijo que me case por amor, no por el poder, y voy a esperar por ocho años si es necesario. Se trata de una promesa, Blaine, hasta que ese día llegue, te amaré, te protegeré, y te apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas.

Los ojos color miel brillaban mientras dejó caer el anillo, se inclinó y besó al chico que amaba, enredando los dedos en su cabello perfecto. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste, tirando de él con más fuerza. Cuando se lanzaron, Blaine dijo en voz baja, con las mejillas encendidas: Te amo.

Kurt se rió. – Así que, ¿ese es un sí?

\- Por supuesto, Príncipe Kurt Hummel, voy a amarte hasta el final de los tiempos.

 ***** . *****

 _Decir adiós es morir un poco._

 _(Raymond Chandler -_ El largo adiós -)

 ***** . *****

.

Unas cuantas noches después, Blaine se encontró en la oficina del Rey con su corazón lentamente siendo desgarrado horriblemente pieza por pieza.

\- …Y es por eso que tienes que irte. Si lo amas, haz lo que es mejor para él.

\- Sí, su Majestad. – Respondió tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se inclinaba ante él.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta, corrió.

Con una capa con capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, un Blaine sollozando inclinado sobre una mesa junto a la luz de una vela desvaneciéndose, escribió una carta con lágrimas cayendo sobre el pergamino, y con una mano agarrando el anillo que colgaba de una cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Tenía que dejar a Kurt, abandonar el castillo y todo lo que había conocido.

Por el destino de todos en el país, desde el más bajo de los plebeyos hasta el mismo Rey, tenía que desaparecer y no ser visto por el Príncipe Kurt. Su mente protestaba, nunca había sido más que Kurt para él.

Su mano cayó de su control sobre el anillo y rozó su estómago cubierto con la túnica mientras firmaba la carta, y el contacto de su mano en el abdomen desencadenó una nueva ola de sollozos. No volvería a ver a su amado, y éste no podría saber la verdad.

 ****.**.****

Kitty le entregó a Kurt un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado. El aliento del joven se congeló al ver su nombre escrito en el exterior en un formato familiar, era la pequeña letra clara de Blaine. Lo abrió con dedos temblorosos y encontró un papel manchado con lo que parecían pequeñas gotas. La fuerte letra en negrita de Blaine a través de la página.

 _Estimado Kurt,_

 _Lamento decírtelo de esta forma, pero no tuve tiempo de despedirme. Se me ha informado que estoy comprometido, y ha sido desde mi nacimiento. El tío de mi novio ha muerto, y con el fin de heredar, tiene que casarse inmediatamente._

 _Voy a cumplir con mi deber familiar, a pesar de que sólo estaré allí en espíritu, pero mi corazón no podrá nunca pertenecerle a él._

 _Voy a ser fiel al hombre que va a ser el padre de mis hijos, pero puedes estar seguro de que mi corazón solamente descansará en ti. Te deseo la mayor fortuna en la vida y el amor. Te digo adiós para siempre._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Blaine,_

 _Hijo de Anders_

La carta cayó de los dedos flojos de Kurt y éste se derrumbó en la silla que se encontraba detrás. Sus manos volaron hacia su rostro y sollozó, acurrucándose en una bola poco digna. Kitty le puso una mano en el hombro, pero no dijo nada mientras lloraba por todo lo que, hace sólo unas horas, había parecido tan perfecto.

 ****.**.****

Nueve meses después, Blaine tuvo gemelos. Él no gritó, pero sollozó y lloró por el padre de sus hijos recién nacidos. En algún momento, cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable, maldijo al Rey por todo lo que le había robado: su amor, su vida y su hogar.

Dio a luz solo, sin nadie a su lado, la única persona en la sala era la partera, que por suerte no le prestó atención a sus palabras de traición.

Después acunó sus dos hijos, uno pálido y de ojos azules con una ligera capa de cabello sobre su cabeza, y el otro con los ojos color avellana y una cabeza llena de rizos. Suavemente cantó una canción de cuna y se maravilló sobre lo mucho que ya los amaba y lo mucho que quería protegerlos. Entonces gritó hasta quedarse dormido, recordando que nunca llegaría a ver al amor de su vida de nuevo.

 ***** . *****

 _Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño_

 _Te conozco, esa mirada en tus ojos es un familiar destello_

 _Y sé que es verdad que las visiones son rara vez todo lo que ven._

 _Pero si te conozco, sé lo que vas a hacer_

 _Me vas a amar de una vez, de la manera que lo hiciste una vez en un sueño._

 _(Lana Del Rey -_ Once Upon a Dream -)

 ***** . *****

.

 **Cinco años después...**

Kurt llevaba seis meses en su cortejo con Lord Adam Crawford, de la provincia N'Yada, y todavía no lo había besado ni una vez. Podía verse a sí mismo tal vez, posiblement _e_ algún día siendo buenos amigos. Lord Adam era lo suficiente para casarse con él y llevarlo como compañero de vida, pero nunca habría más que una amistad allí. Nunca habría más que una amistad entre él y cualquier persona.

 _Oh, Blaine, ¿por qué tenías que irte?_ \- Siempre pensaba.

Pero ahora, él estaba en su camino de regreso de visitar a Lady Mercedes, su mejor amiga fuera del castillo.

\- Su Alteza. – Samuel, el conductor, dijo señalando a un lado, sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos. – Estamos casi en Westerville, en la taberna Dalton.

\- Sólo nos vamos a quedar ahí por la noche, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, Alteza.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo, y siguió pensando.

Cuando se dirigía por la calle hacia la taberna, a sólo unos pasos fuera de su carruaje, no esperaba ser arrollado por un niño. Sin embargo, eso es lo que sucedió.

Unos borrosos marrones y blancos lo golpearon por un lado, y cayó sentado con un _uf._

\- ¡Oh, lo lamento, señor! – Chilló un niño, y una pequeña mano lo agarró y tiró de él, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

El Príncipe se puso de pie y miró al culpable, encontrando a un niño de cabello castaño con unos ligeros rizos, piel pálida, ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa ganadora. Usaba una descolorida ropa, pero limpia.

\- Papá dice que es grosero chocar con otras personas.

\- Está bien pequeño. – Respondió, luego se agachó al lado del infante para obtener una mejor visión de él. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Rory Finnegan Anderson. – Declaró con una sonrisa. – Papá dice que tengo el nombre de un amigo suyo.

\- Ese es un hermoso nombre, Rory. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron ampliamente. – ¡Oh, papá dice que…!

\- Rory, ¿qué te he dicho sobre salir corriendo y hablar con extraños? – Una dulce voz familiar retumbó de pronto, y Kurt levantó la vista del niño para encontrar a un hombre con una cabeza llena de rizos oscuros que ocultaban su rostro, sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño con una cabellera rizada coincidente. – Tenemos que llegar con el curador Will. Tu hermano está enfermo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Pero papá, _–_ Rory se quejó, – estoy hablando con el Príncipe Kurt. Ya sabes, como el de tus historias.

El castaño frunció el ceño. – No dije que era un…

Su boca se abrió cuando el hombre se volvió con un movimiento torpe y lo miró, con los ojos color avellana anchos como platos. Kurt se fijó en las espesas cejas, nuevas arrugas, la pendiente de la nariz, brazos tonificados medio ocultos bajo una túnica descolorida, y la línea de la mandíbula sin afeitar. Estaba mucho más cansado que lo que él recordaba, pero no había duda de quién era.

En el nombre de Merlín... – ¿Blaine?


	2. Capítulo 2

_*** Veronica Rucci** _ Sí, es una historia agridulce.

 ** _* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Aquí tienes la actualización que esperabas.

 ** _* Camy Gonzalez_ ** Me alegra que sea así. Es que los hijo Klaine son hermosos *-*

 ** _* Nicol López Alcívar_** ¡Qué bien! Todo muy lindo entre ellos, hasta que Blaine se vio forzado a irse. Hoy sabrás lo que va a pasar.

 ** _* hummelandersonsmythe_** ¡Genial! Aquí lo tienes ;)

 ** _* Gabriela Cruz_** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara tanto!

 ** _* Georgi G_** ¡Sí! Es una linda historia.

 ** _* AdrianaBotero2_** Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sí, sus gemelos son bellos.

 ** _* Grody10_** ¡Qué bien! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. No tardé ;)

 ** _* LetyBL_** ¡Qué bueno que te agrade! Tu deseo se cumplió, aquí está la actualización.

 ** _* Jeny_** Lamentablemente así pasaron las cosas.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Blaine tragó con fuerza y le ofreció una sonrisa dolorida, aunque algo alegre brilló en sus ojos. – Hola, Príncipe Kurt. Lamento que Rory se tropezara contigo. Él siempre ha sido un poco desatado. Fue agradable verte de nuevo, pero me temo que necesito llevar a Elías con el sanador. Tiene el _sudor inglés_ ***** , y no le queda mucho tiempo.

\- No hay necesidad de que vayas con el curandero del pueblo, Blaine, y no hay necesidad de que te refieras a mí por mi título. Te puedo llevar al Sanador del Castillo, quien como sabes, es el mejor de la tierra.

Cuando el de rizos vaciló, visiblemente nervioso, el príncipe trató de sonreír gratamente, todo el tiempo temblando en sus botas, con las ganas de besarlo de nuevo. No sería correcto, sin embargo, el chico estaba casado, a pesar de que él no podía ver ningún anillo. – Por favor, Blaine, como un favor para un antiguo -a _mor-_ amigo.

Éste asintió lentamente. – Está bien… Kurt.

 ****.**.****

Blaine se sentó incómodo en el carruaje, sosteniendo a Elías en sus brazos, mientras que Rory iba posado sobre la rodilla de Kurt, jugando con el manto que éste había dejado en el asiento. Mientras los dos hablaban, el ojimiel se sentó recto, claramente incómodo. Kurt deseaba que no estuviese así, pero supuso que Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a las galas desde que salió del palacio.

\- Rory y Elías son mis hijos. – Dijo de pronto, mirando al hombre frente a él como buscando algún tipo de reacción.

Kurt no tenía idea de lo que Blaine esperaba que viese, por lo que sólo respondió. – ¿Con una sustituta?

Negó la cabeza. – Soy un portador. Su padre, quien lleva el nombre de Elías, se ha ido. Lo perdí antes de nacer. El padre de él sigue enviando dinero, sin embargo, lo suficiente para mantenernos alejados de las calles mientras lucho con dos trabajos. Ellos no vienen muy a menudo, aunque no hay mucha gente por ahí que contrate padres solteros, especialmente los de nuestras inclinaciones o _mi condición._

Kurt asintió y puso una mano sobre la de Blaine. Sus manos aún encajaban tan perfectamente como lo hacían hace cinco años atrás. – Lamento tu pérdida. – El moreno hizo una mueca y tragó saliva, pero no retiró su mano.

Para aligerar el estado de ánimo, (el castaño nunca pudo soportar que Blaine estuviese molesto), trató de bromear. – Te fuiste sin ninguna advertencia. Casi destrocé el castillo buscándote, tratando de asegurarme de que estabas bien y que la carta no había sido algún tipo de estratagema. – Sonrió a pesar de recordar lo desesperado que había estado en aquel entonces. – Debiste haber visto a Kitty tratando de detenerme y de hacerme comer. De todos modos, mi padre confirmó tu contrato de matrimonio después de unos días, y me detuve. – Él estaba bromeando, por supuesto, pero Blaine se encogió. Ante esto, frunció ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose que había dicho para provocar una reacción de ese tipo, pero luego Rory interrumpió desde su lugar en su regazo.

\- ¿Tu papá es el Rey? – Preguntó, y él asintió.

\- Sí, Rory. – Dijo con una sonrisa, rebotando al chico un poco en su rodilla. – Tus niños son adorables. – Dijo antes de volver a mirarlo. Blaine parecía herido. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

El joven asintió, girando los labios en una sonrisa débil. – Sí, estoy bien. Me siento un poco mareado, me disculpo.

\- No hay necesidad de que te disculpes. – Le dijo alegremente. – Sólo espero que te sientas mejor.

 ***** . *****

 _Si el tigre debe proteger a sus crías,_

 _Entonces dime ¿cómo te deslizas ahí?_

 _Todos mis instintos me han fallado por una vez_

 _Debo tener alguna manera de dormir toda la noche._

 _(Rachael Yamagata -_ Elephants -)

 ***** . *****

Ellos salieron del carruaje hacia el castillo, y Kurt mantuvo a Rory en sus brazos mientras Blaine llevaba a Elías en un férreo control.

Le entregaron a Elías al Sanador Nick, quien lo tomó, le alisó sus rizos sudorosos, y dijo que lo tendría bien en pocos días. Kurt vio a Blaine estremecerse y su rostro ponerse como una lápida fría cuando Nick dijo que tendría que mantener al pequeño durante unos días. Puso una mano en su hombro e inmediatamente éste se calmó bajo su toque (al igual que en el pasado, hace años, antes de que se hubiese casado con otro hombre).

El príncipe se dio cuenta de que Blaine se veía preocupado, con ese pliegue familiar entre las cejas, por lo que decidió llevarlo junto a Rory a las cocinas por un bocado. Según lo que podía recordar, la comida siempre lo calmaba.

Se dirigieron por el pasillo, Blaine un paso por delante del castaño. Kurt frunció el ceño, rebotando al niño ligeramente en sus brazos mientras seguía a su antiguo amor. Había algo mal con él, y eso lo tenía preocupado.

El Rey dobló la esquina delante de ellos. El ojiazul estaba a punto de decirle que había encontrado a Blaine (un viejo amigo suyo, así era cómo debía expresarse, ya que éste había avanzado claramente, lo suficiente como para tener hijos de otro hombre), cuando lo vio caer de rodillas delante de su padre.

\- Señor, lo siento tanto. – Balbuceó disculpas ante la confusión de Kurt. – Por favor, castígueme a mí, pero le ruego que no le haga daño a mis niños. Juro que no me acerqué a su hijo, y voy a salir del castillo lo más rápido posible. Elías estaba muriendo. El sanador de aquí era el competente más cercano y Kurt se ofreció a traernos. Lo siento, voy a irme ahora, por favor, por favor, mantenga a mis bebés a salvo.

El de ojos azules estaba congelado. – ¿Que está pasando aquí? – Preguntó confundido. Según lo que parecía, su padre había desterrado a Blaine del castillo y le había prohibido acercarse a él. Pero, ¿por qué? Que él supiera, no había cometido ninguna mala acción, ni ningún delito.

\- No te puedo decir. – Respondió el pelinegro desde el suelo. – Era parte del acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué acuerdo? – Kurt preguntó, todavía con Rory en sus brazos. Cambió de posición cuando el niño comenzó a deslizarse un poco. Miró hacia abajo. Era extraño, se dio cuenta que el niño previamente exigente y llorando parecía perfectamente contento en sus brazos y balbuceaba en voz baja algo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa amplia. Volvió a mirar entre los dos hombres frente a él y se dio cuenta de que mientras Blaine todavía estaba doblado en el suelo en posición de sumisión, (una extraña visión y francamente repugnante ya que éste nunca había sido del tipo sumiso ante la autoridad, aun cuando los Lores amenazaban con despedido), su padre estaba boquiabierto ante él y Rory. Cuando levantó una ceja cuestionándolo, éste tragó de forma audible.

\- Me equivoqué. – Dijo con voz ahogada, luego miró a Blaine. – Puedes decirle la verdad ahora.

El ojimiel se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Kurt, aún de rodillas. Con dedos temblorosos se desabrochó los botones de la túnica y sacó una cadena de cuero delgada de la que colgaba un anillo de plata familiar. El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco ante la visión. – Nunca hubo un prometido. – Admitió miserablemente, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Descubrí que estaba embarazado de tres días después de que me diste esto cuando fui con el Sanador Nick para que me curase un corte profundo en la pierna, el cual me hice cuando caí por las escaleras. Había por supuesto, sólo un posible padre para el niño, y lo admití accidentalmente. Nick inmediatamente fue con el Rey. Me llamaron al día siguiente para que fuese a la Oficina Real y se me dijo que tenía que irme. Nadie podría saber que un simple plebeyo iba a tener al primogénito del Príncipe de la Corona.

A ese punto Blaine había empezado a llorar mientras hablaba, cada vez más fuerte, lanzando sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo, y Kurt estaba congelado en su lugar, totalmente en shock. – Tuve que crear algún tipo de excusa para que no trataras de encontrarme, y tuve que irme de inmediato. Sin embargo, el Rey no fue cruel, y me ha proporcionado una asignación mensual desde entonces, lo suficiente para mantener a Rory y Elías fuera de las calles durante los meses de invierno. Se me dijo que el dinero sólo continuaría llegando, siempre y cuando no me acercara o entrara al castillo de McKinley nunca más.

El Rey me informó que por el bien del país tenía que dejarte, como un plebeyo no podría proporcionar ninguna ventaja para el país y el trono. Después de todo, no tengo ninguna dote, ninguna alianza militar, ni votos en la Cámara de los Lores. – La voz de Blaine se quebró, y su mirada se posó en el anillo colgando entre sus manos.

Con los hombros caídos, Kurt observó mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su viejo amor y se deslizaba con un chapoteo en su pantalón. De pronto se veía tan pequeño, tan descompuesto, y su corazón se rompió. – Yo… ni siquiera tengo una familia. Tú tenías que casarte con un noble o un Príncipe, por el bien de las personas, y yo tenía que desaparecer y no volverte a ver de nuevo.

El castaño se puso en cuclillas junto a él, haciendo caso omiso de la suciedad que se pegaría en sus pantalones, y movió a Rory a su brazo derecho. Luego, con el brazo izquierdo lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo levantó del suelo. Éste hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa cuando Kurt presionó sus cuerpos juntos, con Rory metido en su lado.

\- Tú no perteneces al suelo, Blaine, y lo siento mucho. – Susurró, presionando besos ligeros en los rizos y sobre la frente mientras hablaba. – Si lo hubiera sabido, esto no habría sucedido. Tuviste que criar dos niños, nuestros niños todo por ti mismo. Yo, lo siento, de verdad lo siento tanto. Nunca deberías haber tenido que hacer eso. Oh, Dios, si sólo hubiera sabido…

Kurt tragó con fuerza, tratando de no imaginar lo diferente que podría haber sido para ellos. Para todos ellos Rory, Elías, Blaine, y él. Su amado había tenido que depender de los pagos del Rey ( _dinero_ _por su silencio_ , una voz en el fondo de su mente murmuró) con el fin de mantener a sus hijos fuera del frío del invierno. Él nunca había conocido a sus propios hijos, se había perdido todas sus primicias. Sus primeras palabras, los primeros pasos, los primeros llantos, se había perdido todas las lágrimas, todas las noches sin dormir, todas las comidas, y cada sonrisa alegre. Más de cuatro años de sus vidas que no podrían ser devueltos.

Y luego, por supuesto, estaba Blaine. Hermoso, talentoso, maravilloso Blaine, que había sido forzado a dejar su casa, el trabajo y la infancia, y había sido empujado al duro mundo de la edad adulta durante la noche. Condenado a vivir solo, apenas sobreviviendo, sin padres o amigos para apoyarlo. Había pasado los últimos cinco años tratando de mantener a dos hijos, tratando de darles la vida que merecen, mientras que trabajaba por una miseria. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que Blaine había pasado en los últimos años, pero todavía podía lamentar cada minuto de ello.

\- Lo siento. – Repitió de nuevo, no pudiendo dejar de disculparse. Al menos, eso era, hasta que recordó a otra persona en la habitación, además de ellos.

Miró a su padre sobre el hombro de Blaine, una sola lágrima enojada deslizándose por su mejilla. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó en voz baja, y Burt se encogió en el borde pedernal de la voz de su hijo. – Enviaste a Blaine a un mundo sin protección fuera del castillo mientras estaba esperando a tus nietos. Me dejaste vivir una mentira durante los últimos cinco años, pensando que el amor de mi vida estaba casado con otro hombre mientras que en verdad estaba solo, luchando para criar a dos pequeños que yo no sabía que existían. ¿Por qué dejaste que los niños sufrieran mientras Blaine buscaba desesperadamente un trabajo para alimentarlos y cubrir sus necesidades más básicas, cuando pudimos haberles proporcionado todo lo que querían y más? ¿Por qué lo forzaste a dejar su hogar y su trabajo sin pensar en su seguridad y la seguridad de los niños que llevaba en su vientre? Casi dejaste a Elías morir porque su padre estaba aterrorizado de acercarse al Castillo.

Ha habido un montón de concepciones prematrimoniales en los últimos años. La Princesa Tina y Lord Michael, por ejemplo, por lo que no puedo ver una razón. Dime por qué, padre. Hazme entender, porque en este momento no puedo encontrar una sola razón por la que cualquiera de nosotros mereciera eso.

\- Yo no quería un escándalo como el de tu hermano, Kurt. No necesitamos una repetición de lo que ocurrió con Lady Quinn.

La mandíbula de Kurt cayó, y Blaine se echó hacia atrás, mirando como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en la cara. Kurt le había contado todo sobre el escándalo con Lady Quinn Fabray de Cheerium cuándo había ocurrido. Durante su adolescencia se había acostado con el fugitivo Puck mientras su hermanastro Finn la cortejaba, y ella había mentido acerca de la identidad del padre del niño, diciendo que era de su novio. Más tarde se reveló que Quinn había mentido y fue desterrada de nuevo a su feudo, donde dio a luz a una hija, Beth, y finalmente se había fugado con Puck. Que su padre equipara a Blaine, un hombre honorable, digno de confianza y fiable con Quinn, un arribista exigente y mentirosa notoria, tomó a Kurt por sorpresa. Pero no tanto como a Blaine, quien se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al Rey.

Con voz ahogada habló. – ¿De verdad cree que iba a mentir acerca de la identidad del padre de mis hijos, su Majestad? ¿Cree que alguna vez podría estar con alguien que no fuese el amor de mi vida? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal cosa? – Su tono no era indignado, sino más bien suplicante, como si tratase de entender.

Eso golpeó a Burt de repente, haciendo una mueca cuando miró al niño junto a Kurt, que ahora se había convertido en un hombre. Lo empujó violentamente a la edad adulta por un error que no tuvo la intención de cometer. No había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Había obligado a Blaine, un huérfano sin familia de la cual depender, a abandonar el único hogar que había conocido, y tratar de hacer una vida con dos hijos en un mundo que estaba en contra de él. De todas las veces que había animado a su hijo que eligiera casarse por amor, él siempre esperó que escogiera a alguien de la nobleza, la realeza, o incluso de la clase media, y había entrado en pánico hace tantos años. Había permitido que sus expectativas y temores de lo que los otros nobles pensarían, lo cegaran a todo lo que había tratado de forzar en su hijo: justicia, verdad, bondad, seguir su corazón, y proteger a sus seres queridos.

\- ¿Cómo pude hacerte eso, Blaine? – Preguntó, usando el primer nombre del ex sirviente por primera vez en la historia. Eso dejó un sabor extraño en su boca, no particularmente malo, pero seguía siendo una sensación extraña. Él nunca se había dirigido a un plebeyo por su nombre antes.

El hombre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Burt sólo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Aquel hombre - _Blaine_ \- se forzó a recordar, tragó con fuerza antes de hablar, sin mirarlo a él o a Kurt a los ojos. – Cuiden de mis hijos. Denles la vida que se merecen como parte de la familia real, deben tener una vida rica que no puedo proveerles.

Kurt levantó una ceja. – Lo haces sonar como que no vas a quedarte.

Blaine se sobresaltó y lo miró directamente a los ojos. – No puedo. Tú puedes reconocerlos como tus herederos gracias a la ley, pero yo no. No te puedes comprometer con un plebeyo, como acabo de decir, alguien que no proporcionará nada al trono. Rory y Elías son tan tuyos como míos, y por mucho que me duela decir esto, puedes proporcionarles una vida mucho mejor que yo, una que merecen. Así que una vez que compruebe que Elías está bien, me iré. No me necesitas aquí.

Burt se sintió mal al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Blaine con ese discurso suyo todos esos años. El joven ahora estaba dispuesto a alejarse de sus hijos, dárselos a Kurt y desaparecer, simplemente para que pudiera dar a sus hijos una mejor oportunidad, mientras que él había privado a su hijo del amor de su vida, y a sus nietos de un hogar y una familia.

\- No. – Dijo con voz firme. – Debes permanecer aquí.

Blaine se volvió hacia Burt con ojos esperanzados. – ¿Me puedo quedar aquí como su enfermero? ¿Seguro? Su Majestad, yo…

Burt tragó, una vez más golpeado por la vergüenza de lo que le había hecho a Blaine. El muchacho lucía como si ser enfermero de sus hijos era la cosa más grande en el mundo, un milagro que nunca podría haber previsto. – No, no como su enfermero. Tengo que corregir un error que cometí, y honrar una promesa que le hice a mi hijo. Tienes mi permiso y estímulo para casarte con mi hijo.

Blaine echó los brazos alrededor de Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios.

 ***** . *****

 _Y te necesito ahora esta noche_

 _Y te necesito más que nunca_

 _Y si sólo me abrazas fuerte_

 _Estaremos sosteniéndonos para siempre_

 _Y nosotros solamente lo haremos bien._

 _(Bonnie Tyler_ \- Total Eclipse of the Heart -)

 ***** . *****

.

 **Un año después…**

Permanecieron en la sala detrás de la abertura del balcón hacia el patio, Blaine en un uniforme blanco recortado en plata y Kurt en color azul marino con adornos de oro, llevando la tiara de oro tradicional del Príncipe de la Corona, y la tiara tradicional de plata del Príncipe consorte estaba posada sobre los rizos del más bajo, los cuales estaban peinados hacia atrás con aceites. Kurt no podía dejar de admirar lo regio que se veía Blaine, casi como si estuviese destinado a llevar la corona.

Rory y Elías estaban en un viaje al país de Lima con su tío Finn, visitando a la Reina Tina y a su esposo, el Príncipe Michael. Ambos adoraban a su tío, quien a su vez había tomado una gran afición a los dos.

\- ¿Puedes creer que esto está sucediendo? ¿Puedes creer que por fin vamos a anunciar nuestro matrimonio a las personas? – Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para ajustar la banda que atravesaba el pecho de Blaine.

Su amante ( _esposo_ , tenía que seguir recordándose) le devolvió una sonrisa débil. Podía ver que las manos enguantadas le estaban temblando.

\- No puedo. Esto es, finalmente… Nunca pensé que iba a llegar este momento.

Kurt tomó la mano de su pareja, la llevó a los labios y le dio un ligero beso a sus nudillos. Disfrutó el rubor que trajo a las mejillas de éste, tan brillante y hermoso como el primer día que se besaron. – Nunca dudé de ello. – Dijo, y cuando las puertas del balcón se abrieron, entrelazaron sus dedos. Te amo.

\- Te amo demasiado. – Respondió Blaine, y salieron para saludar a la multitud de gente esperando.

.

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

 _._

 ** _Sudor inglés:_** _Enfermedad muy contagiosa y generalmente mortal que afectó a_ _Inglaterra en varias oleadas durante los siglos XV y XVI, para desaparecer luego. Su síntoma principal era la sudoración intensa, lo que le dio su nombre._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, la cual tiene una secuela conformada por una serie de varios OS._**

 ** _Una vez más le agradezco a_ _ShanleenKinnJaskey por tan amablemente haberme autorizado a traducir sus fics._**


	3. Secuela

¡Saludos a todas y todos!

Me complace de sobremanera lo bien que han recibido esta historia, y les agradezco por todos sus comentarios.

A partir de hoy comenzaré con la segunda parte de este fic, titulada: **"Los Hombres Valientes Trabajan Mientras Otros Duermen"** , la cual está conformada por una serie de drabbles y OS que exploran la vida de Kurt y Blaine con varios saltos en el tiempo tanto hacia el futuro como al pasado.


End file.
